Talk:Awe
Who needs Bestial Mauling when you have this? 213.84.230.131 08:10, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :The skill description uses the phrase "if this skill hits a knocked down foe" rather than the stardard "if target foe is knocked down". Is this a touch or projectile skill or is the in-game description just misleading? -- Gordon Ecker 04:45, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::I think it's the same ::Judging from it's cast time, I say it's a touch skill...as all touch skills have 3/4 cast Lightblade 04:21, 24 September 2006 (CDT) To be used in combination with Shock? ;) -- PedroPickles :Much, much worse, IMO - the thing I worry about this most is that it's a skill, so Spell Breaker doesn't stop it and it's very hard to interrupt (Shock is also a skill, incidentally, as is lightning touch). It also appears to be ranged, so could be a follow-up to an elementalist Gale or monk's smite knockdown signets (with something like Gale, you even have enough time to toss in some more pain on top). Yes, Beastial Mauling is effectively the same with better times, but that requires at least 2 skills and since you can't also be IWAY, probably 3 including the heal/rez skill (and you're pretty much stuck with a pet build). Animal companions have enough flaws in PvP to offset this being an effective shutdown and boon protect monks (including me) usually just ignore them even if they are the target of Beastial Mauling (.5 secs for RoF is a hinderance, not a shutdown, especially since it means the ranger used 1/2 his skill slots just to slow me down). ::Yes, this looks like another case of Anet's love of bad puns/pop culture references. In fact the Paragon skills are full of them.Labmonkey 09:40, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::How can it possibly be a touch skills if the description reads: "Awe has half normal range"?-Thomas 09:53, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Who said anything about it being a touch skill? — Skuld 09:55, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::My bad, last time I looked it didn't say that is has. --Spura 11:43, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Er, Lightblade did? If you look up on the page a few lines? —Aranth 19:40, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Shock and Awe. Clever, ANet.. too clever. :A perfect couple? Like the ones on TV? --Mgrinshpon 09:07, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Trivia "It is probable that this skill is named after the phrase Shock and Awe, used to describe the 2003 strategy for the invasion of Iraq because of its synergy with the knockdown skill Shock." :That last wording is a little funny. Does the invasion of Iraq synergize well with a knockdown skill like Shock? Also, the invasion of Iraq has little to do with the term Shock and Awe, that term was just applied to the strategy of that invasion. I don't think that invasion should be mentioned in the trivia as it is not really pertinent to the term "Shock and Awe" nor the skill "Awe". -- Windjammer ::I changed it, if anyone wants to revert, the original statement is above. I don't think the original was well written however, and included pointless information. -- Windjammer :::I don't think either is particularly appropriate. A dictionary is a more likely source - awe is an overwhelming feeling of dread or reverence, and to be awestruck is to be full of awe. You never hear of someone "running in awe" or "panicked with awe" - it's always "looking in awe", "standing in awe" and so on - as the overwhelming nature of it is such that one can do nothing else. I've removed it - the first version was a USA-centric interpretation, and the second has it relating to an expression rather than the more parsimonious fact that the definition and history of the word awe itself would be the reason for the name. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 14:39, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::Well something about Shock should be there. That's not just coincidence as to why the two skills are named the way they are. :::::Agreed. The naming is definately deliberate. --Valentein 19:49, 15 January 2007 (CST) So......... is that Hulk Hogan in the skill icon or what? --Bellis 00:46, 4 February 2007 (CST) haha, I just looked at it and it really looks like him! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:30, 14 February 2007 (CST) : Weird, I thought it was a nun. A nun being bonked on the head. Leeroythefeared 10:50, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :: Nuns have goatees? Anyways, i think that since the update buffed this skill, we should add "You might say this skill is Awe-some" to the trivia =P--Darksyde Never Again 15:55, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::*Peers at the bottom of the picture* Oh, I see it now. Transvestite nun. *defiant* :P Leeroythefeared 17:47, 13 August 2007 (CDT) half the normal range of a skill? What the heck is half the normal range of a skill? -- Xeon 05:28, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Half of the agro circle. --Spura 05:54, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::I knew someone would say that but it just looks really weird. -- Xeon 06:11, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Think of it as a circle inside the aggro circle with the radius.--Nog64 16:58, 17 January 2007 (CST) Trying to work out a build using Paragon primary and Assassin secondary, utilizing Horns of the Ox with Awe to inflict a nasty daze, combined with the fast striking daggers for lots of interrupts. Running into trouble, though, and thinking it's just not viable. Any suggestions? Two main attributes are, of course, Leadership and Dagger Mastery, but there are enough points there for a third. Llava 23:57, 14 February 2007 (CST) :No chance. A Paragon will never, ever have sufficient energy reserves/regen to make a Dagger build work. Arshay Duskbrow 04:59, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm forced to agree, much as I was hoping to make it work. Even if I tried it with Zealous Daggers and IAS, that's leave a natural energy regen of 1, which is just too low. What I was really hoping to do was use "Go For The Eyes!" with the leadership energy refill to make up for it, but it just doesn't work in PvP because of allies spreading out or being too few. With a lot of effort, it could work in PvE, but there really wouldn't be any point as it'd be a sub-par build, especially for a Paragon, in that realm. Llava 21:26, 15 February 2007 (CST) Hmmm...I was thinking along the same lines...But with Soldier's Fury. Here's a suggestion. Soldiers Fury, ToF, Anthem of Flame Mark of Instability --> Black Lotus Strike --> Awe + some other stuff. Caramel Ni 19:36, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :That won't work, Ni, you need a DUAL attack to KD with Mark of Instability. Does it take Leadership to whack someone on the head with a hammer? =/ P A R A S I T I C 22:02, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :It does if the skill used to daze the person u hit on the head with a hammer is in leadership. =\ [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 16:58, 28 May 2007 (CDT) why dont use with signet of judgment, half rang kd and no energy, only drawback is 20sec recharge~~ "Coward!" + Awe = pwn? I was wondering what skills could be used to easily apply this one to. Then it occurred to me: "Coward!" is an unlinked shout. It could be viable, if you don't mind giving up your Elite slot. Soja 10:31, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :I've tried it, but only in PVE, where it doesn't work so well. I'd imagine it'd totally kick ass in AB, especially with all those damn touch eles running around.(Yes..touch eles, starburst and such)--Darksyde Never Again 15:50, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Awe Hammer Paragon Just make a paragon primary using a hammer and some hammer skills along with some shouts and Aggressive refrain and fit in Awe for dazing, imo it beats Dwarven Battle Stance :So make a build and put it on the PvXwiki. Though it wouldn't be universally useful, it would at least be an interesting build. [[User:Issa Dabir|'Issa Dabir''']] 14:19, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Kinda like http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:PaintballerOWNZ/Sandbox4 that? PaintballerOWNZ 17:22, 1 August 2007 (CDT) The Damage coming from a warrior primary would greatly overcome that of the paragon. --Lann 09:13, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :But little daze duration. 77.96.223.11 22:58, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I ran a P/W hammer paragon in GvG before (and a little in pve). This was when awe was longer rechrage too, and it was ok but i chose lead the way when i should have taken anthem of flame. Running this in gvg cost my para his progress towards the second rank of survivor :p I'll post the build in a minute — ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:30, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Shock and Awe I believe the note about synergy with Shock should be left as is. A similar note was removed before because Shock had been around much longer, but I think that this skill alone warrants an actual note. Obviously, the Earthquake/Aftershock and Shock/Aftershock synergies were just examples of clever wordplay, but the Shock/Awe combo is clear enough to certainly be intentional, but obtuse enough that people may or may not know what exactly "shock and awe" means, or even that it is a military phrase. Thus, it is exactly the type of thing for which we have trivia sections at all. Hashmir 01:16, 27 February 2008 (UTC)